1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors for connecting electrical cables or wires to conically shaped battery posts, such as an automobile storage batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art cable lug is known from Swedish Pat. No. 113,877 wherein a contact element of a relatively soft material has a sleeve or collar part which conforms to and is designed for connecting to a generally conically shaped battery post and can be forced over the post and held fixed by a conical cap of a relatively hard material, which cap presses downward over said collar part and forces it against the side surface of the battery post. However, here the downward motion of the cap is produced by means of the top of the cap having a configuration like that of a nut, whereby said nut is screwed onto a threaded element which extends upward from the specially constructed battery post. The nut must be tightened with an adjustable wrench or the like, and there is a hazard that the sleeve or collar part of the contact element will break loose circumferentially or otherwise from said contact element.